Solemn
by synstropezia
Summary: Janji mereka setahun dan dua belas tahun yang lalu adalah alasan dari keberadaannya di gereja ini. Dazai tidak akan melupakan musim panas di tanggal 19 Juni yang membawa pergi impian mereka. Warning: Fem!Chuuya.


**Solemn**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur terlalu lambat (?), Fem!Chuuya, diksi enggak memadai, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Pakaian berjas di pukul dua belas bukanlah kejanggalan pada era modern. Warna perkotaan sendiri tengah dilukis oleh para pekerja kantor yang menikmati makan siang bersama kawannya, memanfaatkan betul satu jam ini untuk bercengkerama ditemani segelas kopi dingin–cuaca sedang terik-teriknya karena Juni adalah jadwal musim panas bertandang.

Dari puluhan manusia berjas di kafe atau warung makan terdekat, ada seorang yang lucunya menjadi bahan perbincangan walau ia tak melebihi pria kantoran di sekitar. Pakaiannya juga berbalut jas berpadu kemeja putih bergaris. Pakai pantofel senada warna rambutnya dengan mawar tersemat di bagian kiri dada–mungkin, itulah penyebab para wanita histeris karena gaya berbusananya mirip orang kondangan.

"Ganteng, ya. Apa dia model?" bisik cewek A ke temannya. Mereka adalah pengagum rahasia dari cowok itu melintas sampai lewat begitu saja. Wangi parfumnya bahkan lekat di ubun-ubun sampai tulang.

"Model baru mungkin. Ganteng banget abisnya! Tinggi lagi."

"Kalau begitu pasti model pakaian pernikahan! Lihat, deh, dia masuk ke toko bunga."

"Wah, iya. Jangan-jangan mau melamar atau memang menikah. Yang jadi pengantinnya pasti beruntung."

Entah memang kebetulan atau akalnya menghendaki demikian, sosok jangkung itu perlahan lenyap ditelan pintu kaca yang belnya berdering sewaktu dibuka. Penjaga tokonya tersenyum sebelum lengkung bibir itu luntur oleh keterkejutan–ia kenal pelanggan berambut cokelat dengan iris berwarna serupa yang selalu mengundang heboh tiap mampir–buktinya di luar sana, desas-desus mengenai si cowok jangkung terdengar sampai kemari.

"Selamat siang, Dazai-_san_. Kamu mau pindahan?" Ah, kelupaan! Selain mawar di jas, pria yang dipanggil Dazai itu membawa koper usang entah memasukkan apa. Selain digosipkan tampan dan mirip model, orang-orang juga mempertanyakan barang bawaannya.

"Ini rahasia~ Atsushi-_chan_ manis seperti biasanya."

"Hahaha ... Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa cemburu jika mendengarnya. Mau beli bunga apa?" Warna-warni dan menarik hati memang seisi tokonya. Namun, sepasang kakao itu selalu menjatuhkan cinta ke bunga matahari yang memojok di sudut kiri dengan vas raksasa senada biru malam.

"Sebuket bunga matahari seperti biasa. Masa Atsushi-_chan _lupa pesananku? Aku kecewa, lho~"

"Siapa tahu sudah ganti. Apa ini untuk wanita bernama Nakahara Chuuya-_san_?" Basa-basi dilontarkan sementara Atsushi mempersiapkan pesanan. Mereka adalah kawan lama sejak SMA yang baru-baru ini mengobrol lagi. Jelas rindu bukan main.

"Tepat sekali~ Atsushi-_chan_ tahu? Aku ingin melamarnya hari ini."

"Pantas pakaianmu rapi. Model rambutnya juga lebih keren. Apa jangan-jangan di dalam koper itu Dazai-_san_ menyimpan bunga juga?"

"Sepertinya kamu penasaran sekali. Tetapi rahasia tetap rahasia." Sebuket bunga matahari diserahkan sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Dazai memberi uang seadanya tanpa kembalian.

"Melamarnya di mana?"

"Di gereja tempat kami biasa misa." Berarti cukup jauh, ya. Atsushi mendadak khawatir mengingat rumor yang baru-baru ini beredar di kalangan pelanggan.

"Dengar-dengar di sana berhantu. Makanya ditutup oleh kepala desa."

"Hari begini masa percaya hantu. Jangan terlalu cemas, aku pasti baik-baik saja~"

"Iya, ya. Kalaupun ada hantu, hantunya mungkin jatuh cinta sama Dazai-_san_."

"Bagus jika Atsushi-_chan_ tahu. Aku pergi dulu. Titip salam pada Akutagawa-_kun_."

Singkat namun menyenangkan dan sedikit menyebalkan Dazai pun tahu perihal gereja di desa selatan yang katanya dihantui. Untuk sekarang, dia tidak ingin banyak bercerita karena baginya sekadar kabar burung. Logika tidak membenarkan hal-hal mistik sementara imannya melindungi segenap jiwa, itulah manusia sungguhan.

Taksi yang dipesannya dari lima belas menit lalu perlahan menepi dan mempersilakan Dazai masuk. Supirnya tidak banyak omong walau sesekali menengok ke barang bawaan penumpangnya–entah buat apa ke stasiun kereta dengan setelan jas bersematkan mawar meski koper dan sebuket bunga bisa ditoleransi.

"Tuan mau menikah?" Buku sakunya ditelantarkan sepasang mata yang menatap punggung sang supir. Dazai sudah tahu pria muda itu akan bertanya, meski siapa sangka sangat blak-blakan.

"Hanya melamar. Apa Anda ingin menjodohkan saya dengan putrimu?" tanya Dazai bercanda. Gelengan diberikan dengan wajah gugup yang malu-malu.

"Sa-saya belum menikah, Pak."

"Kalau begitu, semoga calonmu secantik calon pengantinku~ Doa dari orang tampan cepat dikabulkan, lho."

Supir muda itu cekikikan merasa tenang–dia pikir penumpangnya orang sakit jiwa karena pakai jas ala pengantin. Tidak membutuhkan satu jam untuk tiba di stasiun yang padat pengunjung. Napas para penumpang berbaur sementara siluet lalu-lalang memenuhi pandang–lucunya terasa sepi bagi Dazai yang mengeluarkan jam saku tak berangka–entah sejak kapan kacanya pecah yang dibuang dan digantikan selembar foto.

"Stasiunnya ramai, Chuuya. Aku benar-benar datang menjemputmu." Ponsel dari sakunya diangkat dan diarahkan untuk menangkap pemandangan tersebut. Kerumunan yang membosankan terasa spesial bagi lensa kamera dan si pemotret.

Wanita di foto pernah bilang, jika dia menyukai kota dengan ramai dan kehebatannya yang melambungkan kekaguman. Stasiun menjadi salah satu destinasi favorit karena di sinilah semuanya bermula–entah kehidupan baru, kebahagiaan bahkan kemalangan luar biasa untuk seorang gadis yang saat itu berumur sepuluh tahun. Dengan keterpurukan sedemikian rupa, jelas Chuuya lebih memilih desa yang meski kecil dan membosankan tetapi tentram.

Setidaknya di desa, ada gereja favorit mereka dan rumah pohon. Warga-warga yang murah senyum sekaligus ramah dengan bau lumpur sawah yang anehnya menenangkan.

_'Perhatian, perhatian, para penumpang diharapkan bersiap karena ...'_

Tanpa menunggu habis pengumuman, segala bawaannya digotong menuju kereta yang dituju. Di siang yang padat itu, mereka terpaksa berdesak-desakan sementara kereta melintas membawa mimpi, berhenti barang sejenak dan mengundang orang-orang masuk sampai lalu-lalang manusia kembali menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan bagi Dazai yang terhalangi punggung-punggung.

Ingatannya berputar dalam monolog yang telah dipersiapkan sejak pagi. Sesekali mencuri bayang akan ekspresi Chuuya yang menggemaskan sejak kecil. Jika sadar mereka segera bertemu, senyum gelinya mendadak luntur digantikan garis lengkung penuh rasa malu bercampur kebahagiaan. Janji setahun lalu akan terpenuhi, mereka bisa bahagia tanpa terpisah lagi–bahwa Dazai diperbolehkan menebus penyesalannya kali ini.

_'Perhatian, perhatian, kita telah sampai di stasiun terakhir. Harap perhatikan barang bawaan Anda.'_

Pintu terbuka. Beberapa penumpang keluar dan Dazai berlari menuju halte. Beruntungnya, angkutan beroda empat itu langsung hadir karena menunggu satu jam sangatlah membosankan. Dengan kecepatan 30 km/jam, bus melaju lambat yang Dazai rutuk penuh kekesalan. Jalan di sini memang buruk akibat banyaknya lubang–malah setahun lalu saat pulang, ia memilih jalan kaki daripada terlambat menemui Chuuya.

"Turun di sini, Pak."

"Tetapi desanya masih lurus lagi?" Bus berhenti di persimpangan. Dazai menggeleng dan membayar ongkos tanpa memedulikan sang supir.

Kalau jalan kaki, hitung-hitung butuh setengah jam untuk tiba. Dazai cukup menikmatinya dengan memandangi cemara yang mengelompok di sisi kiri serta kanan. Sunyi di jalan ini adalah kisah sepanjang kasih yang dahulu dinikmati bersama Chuuya. Mereka pernah kabur gara-gara ngebet ke desa sebelah–namun, tertangkap basah oleh seorang warga yang mengendarai motor bebek sehingga kedua bocah itu terpaksa balik.

_BRUUUMMM ..._

_TIN ... TIN ...!_

"Kau serius ke desa jalan kaki?" Baru juga dibicarakan, si pengendara motor bebek seketika menampakkan hidung. Dazai riang bukan kepalang melihat jepit kupu-kupu dan baju kodok yang familier itu.

"Tolong bawa aku ke gereja, Yosano-_chan_~ Kakiku patah nanti."

"Serius? Sekarang berhantu, lho. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kamu kerasukan."

"Nanti hantunya aku pacari dan kenalkan ke Yosano-_chan_."

"Naik dan jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Menjijikkan tahu."

Yosano Akiko adalah putri tunggal dari tabib paling mujarab. Cantik dan garang meski Chuuya tetap yang terbaik. Mereka tidaklah karib karena Dazai malas diceramahi dua perempuan–apalagi soal ibadah karena sesungguhnya, dia bukan bocah saleh yang hobi mendengarkan khotbah pendeta. Misa juga formalitas daripada kena jewer sama Chuuya.

"Jadi kau akan melamarnya?" Satu desa juga mengetahui perihal kemesraan mereka. Suka main petak umpet di gereja terus kena sembur atau membaca buku dari perpustakaan keliling di rumah pohon.

"Ini janji kami setahun lalu. Lebih lama dari itu bahkan."

"Chuuya bisa bahagia sekarang. Aku berterima kasih padamu." Kesepian membuat Yosano menganggapnya sebagai adik. Saat keluarga Nakahara pindah tiga belas tahun lalu, dia salah satu yang merayakan tanggal itu sebagai hari patah hati selain Dazai.

"Membahagiakannya jelas kewajibanku. Aku tidak ingin Chuuya sedih lagi."

"Kita sudah sampai. Beranikan dirimu!" Gereja di puncak bukit menampakkan wajah dari bawah sini. Dazai segera turun meski Yosano mencegatnya lebih dahulu, tersenyum menyemangati.

"Apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu, jangan biarkan dirimu terlalu menyesal. Kau pasti paham maksudku."

Tentu, karenanya Dazai melangkahkan kaki menaiki bukit tersebut. Memasuki celah sempit dari pintu setinggi tiga kaki yang terbuka semenjak resmi ditutup. Gereja kecil itu hanya ditinggali olehnya yang tersenyum simpul. Koper usang, buket bunga matahari dan jam saku ia letakkan di pangkuan, sementara matanya menyiratkan rasa kepada altar yang membisu di senja ini–sejenak mengisyaratkan salam dalam hening di antara mereka.

"Aku tiba, Chuuya. Maaf karena terlambat. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus." Terlampau banyak sampai letih berhenti dihitung. Koper di pangkuannya adalah kunci para mimpi untuk beterbangan memenuhi angkasa jingga dengan taburan cinta.

"Meskipun baru bertemu setahun lalu, rasanya sudah lama, ya. Aku datang kemari demi mempertanggungjawabkan janji kita. Supaya aku bisa membayangkanmu tersenyum sekali lagi."

"Kamu tahu? Aku benar-benar bahagia sampai bingung harus tersenyum atau menangis. Tetapi, bagaimanapun ekspresiku sekarang ini, aku tetap Dazai Osamu yang Nakahara Chuuya cinta sekaligus benci. Benar bukan?"

"Ingat? Kita bertemu tiga belas tahun lalu. Chuuya memergokiku yang bolos misa. Kamu benar-benar galak meski aku tidak jera. Malah setelah mengenalmu, aku ingin mengajakmu bolos dan kita keliling desa bersama."

"Sayangnya belum berhasil kulakukan. Kamu keras kepala dan kepolosanmu membuatku semakin menyukaimu. Ingat saat kubilang kepala desa mencarimu? Chuuya menangis karena takut dihukum meski sebenarnya, dia tidak meminta apa pun darimu."

"Ekspresimu benar-benar lucu meski tidak dengan pukulanmu. Aku mengejek Chuuya bakal jadi perawan tua kalau galak seperti itu. Cowok-cowok jelas takut kalau perempuannya suka lempar panci sama piring~"

Begitu lucu karena tawanya gagal meloloskan diri sementara air matanya membentuk lajur sendiri. Dazai menceritakan senyumnya sebagai keharusan demi menutupi rasa yang kalang kabut. Kalau bibirnya melengkungkan garis karena ia hanya tahu berhenti di satu tempat tanpa bisa meraih apa pun–jika luka sebegitu terasa sampai menjelma kebahagiaan palsu.

"Saat itulah aku patah hati, ketika Chuuya bilang akan pindah tahun depan, sehingga tidak perlu jadi perawan tua karena tinggal di kota. Kuharap, waktu berjalan lambat jika demikian. Namun nyatanya, semua berlalu begitu cepat dan tahu-tahu, kita harus mengakhiri pertemuan di gereja ini."

"Aku belum bilang suka padamu. Dan tiba-tiba Chuuya berkata ingin menikahiku suatu hari nanti. Itu tidak adil tahu~ Masa kesempatanku diambil begitu saja."

"Tujuh tahun kemudian, aku memutuskan kuliah di kota tempatmu pindah. Ayah kesal dan membuangku karena keputusannya ditentang. Hatiku itu kuat, lho, tetapi aku menjadi lemah jika suatu hal kurasai buruk dan menyangkut dirimu."

"Ayah bilang, aku tidak seharusnya mencari keluarga yang telah dibuang oleh satu desa. Butuh tiga tahun untuk mengetahui maksudnya, dan ternyata Chuuya dijual oleh ayahmu ke rumah bordil di distrik X."

"Itu ... sangat mengejutkan." Gemetar. Dazai mencengkeram lengannya agar lebih kuat. Monolog ini penting agar dirinya merasai kehadiran Chuuya–kalau dia memang memiliki teman bercerita terlepas dari kesendirannya sepanjang tahun.

"Setelah mengeluarkanmu dari rumah bordil, kita hanya punya setahun untuk dihabiskan bersama. Di umur dua puluh dua, kamu dan anak kita meninggalkanku dalam kecelakaan. Kita bertemu di gereja ini dan abumu dititipkan pastor kepadaku."

"Jika abumu kubawa pulang ke rumah, aku tidak yakin Chuuya akan menyukainya. Kamu mencintai gereja ini bahkan melebihi Pastor Nathaniel. Karena itu, meninggalkannya di sini adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Koper usang itu dibukanya yang menampakkan gaun putih polos. Dazai beranjak dan menaruh impian mereka di atas mazbah begitupun _veil _yang bertengger cantik di tutup guci–tempat di mana abu meninggalkan jiwa sang kekasih untuk dipeluknya dengan ketidakberdayaan, sebelum perpisahan terakhir dinyatakan oleh pemantik yang menyala dan hendak membakar lantai kayu dengan lidah-lidah api–ia telah merencanakannya dengan mempersembahkan inti jiwa sebagai kesungguhan tak terelakkan.

"Serius mau bunuh diri sekarang?" Pemantiknya mendadak mati dan senja kian melumerkan jingga yang bersimbah penuh keanggunan. Dazai terkejut walau segera terbiasa–Atsushi dan Yosano benar jika gereja ini berhantu.

Adalah Nakahara Chuuya yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan impian mereka. _Veil_ tersebut bahkan menutup ayu parasnya yang membikin pangling.

"Alam gaib kehabisan orang untuk diisengi ceritanya? Aku tidak bisa ditipu semudah itu." Mereka bertukar pandang dengan rasa yang berkecamuk meresahkan. Hantu Chuuya enggan mengalah dari sepasang mata yang mengintimidasi tersebut.

"Tatapanmu benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Aku harus apa biar kau percaya? Idiot perban."

"Cium aku sekarang juga."

"Ha-hah?! Kau tetap mesum, ya, meski aku sudah jadi hantu. Tutup mata dulu baru kulakukan."

"Tidak mau~ Aku harus meraba wajahmu soalnya. Kalau tutup mata dan salah sentuh bagaimana?"

"Cih! Menyusahkan sekali. Ka-kalau begitu ... mendekat–!"

Belum menggenapi niatnya Dazai langsung meraih bibir itu dalam ciuman singkat. Mengekspresikan cinta, mesra, luka, perih dan kangen yang memperjelas seberapa besar kehilangan merenggut tentang mereka dari sepasang mata itu. Untuk mempertahankan waras, hatinya terpaksa ditikam sampai berhenti mengenal waktu. Jera menuntut rindu berbalik memeluk dada.

Selama jari-jari pengharapan terbuka dan menghitung angka demi angka yang melangkahi jam, penantian yang berhenti dinamai kepulangan akan selalu ditunggunya tanpa keraguan–entah untuk ditelantarkan semesta, terbuang oleh takdir bahkan membusuk dengan sisa-sisa kerangka dan abu dari jasad Nakahara Chuuya.

Dazai ingin memilki Chuuya dalam utuh dan waras seadanya. Mencintai wanita senja itu di masa kini sampai depan tanpa melulu terjebak di ruang nostalgia.

"Bibirmu sangat nyata. Aku sampai kaget." Napas mereka memburu di tengah udara yang menghangat. Mungkin alam gaib juga mengadopsi teknologi di dunia ini sampai akal tertipu.

"Jadi kau percaya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi~ Aku sudah berjanji soalnya. Sekarang kita mau apa kalau begitu?"

"Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau kemari untuk menikahi wanita lain." Ujung kepala sampai kaki begitu rapi membuat pangling, serba hitam pula. Jelas Chuuya curiga.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku kemari, Chuuya?"

"Pulang kampung? Minta restu? Mengenalkan calon baru?" Tidak pekanya juga mirip-mirip membuat Dazai tertawa geli. Maka sekali ini saja, ia memberi pengecualian pada diri sendiri untuk memercayai hantu.

"Taruh bunganya di depan dadamu. Terus jalan ke arahku." Buket bunga matahari diberikan kepada Chuuya yang melempar tanya tanpa kata. Dazai hanya berisyarat lewat tangan, sementara ia menunggu di altar.

Gemulai langkahnya menghipnotis kayu-kayu keropos untuk menyunyi dan mempersembahkan hening terindah kepada senja yang berlarian membenamkan rindu. Lampu jingga menyorot sepasang insan yang berhenti memaklumi kepergian tanpa berpamitan. Hendak menyatukan asa dalam abadinya ikatan benang merah yang menyatukan beda menjadi satu berarah masa depan.

Kini, dua potong garis saling bersanding mengukirkan senyum setipis larik sinar jingga namun sarat akan makna. Dazai berdeham sejenak sebelum melanjutkan maksudnya.

"Pada hari Sabtu, tanggal sembilan belas bulan Juni, di senja yang berbahagia ini kita akan menyaksikan pernikahan sepasang insan usai setahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu."

"Namun, bagi Dazai Osamu sendiri, penantian dan pencariannya terhadap Nakahara Chuuya telah dimulai sejak tiga belas tahun lalu, di mana mereka pertama kalinya bertemu dan mempelai pria kita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak pernah bilang sebelumnya." Maksud Chuuya soal jatuh cinta barusan. Ia telah mengesampingkan peran ganda Dazai yang dirasa aneh di bagian pidato.

"Cinta yang polos, murni dan jujur itu tidaklah luntur. Justru sebaliknya, menjadi semakin kuat di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah terpisah sebelas tahun lamanya. Perjuangan tersebut membuktikan bahwa cinta sejati memang ada sekaligus dimiliki setiap manusia."

"Atas kehendak Tuhan, kedua cinta ini akan menjadi satu dengan mengucapkan janji suci." Dazai melangkah turun dan menghadap Chuuya. Menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dengan kelembutan yang didefinisikan penuh afeksi.

"Chuuya, aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu bisa ada meski telah mati. Walaupun hari ini hanyalah bagian dari mimpiku, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Kau tidak bermimpi, idiot. Setelah pernikahan ini berakhir, ceklah alkitab di rak kursi ujung kanan. Aku ada hadiah untukmu."

"Apa setelah pernikahan ini berakhir Chuuya akan pergi lagi?" Sesak menduduki nada suaranya yang menyuratkan kengerian. Prosesnya pulang dari kota ke desa tidaklah sepadan dengan waktu pertemuan mereka.

"Ya. Kau tidak akan menangis hanya karena ini bukan? Aku saja bisa tersenyum walau sebentar lagi semuanya berakhir."

"Bukannya Chuuya yang bakal menangis? Saat aku bilang kamu dipanggil kepala desa saja sudah sesenggukan."

"I-itu saat kita masih kecil! Sekarang aku sudah dewasa."

"Mau taruhan siapa yang akan menangis setelah janjinya diucapkan?" Seringai nakal diperlihatkannya yang Chuuya balas dengan cara serupa. Kapan lagi mereka bisa menantang keberanian masing-masing dan wanita itu menyombong di depan Dazai?

"Saya, Dazai Osamu, menerima Nakahara Chuuya untuk menjadi istri, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."

"Saya, Nakahara Chuuya, menerima Dazai Osamu untuk menjadi suami, untuk memiliki dan menerima, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka dan duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit dan sehat, untuk saling menyayangi dan menghargai, hingga maut memisahkan, dengan bimbingan Tuhan dan karena itu saya menyerahkan jiwa raga ini untukmu."

Sarung tangan putihnya dilepas dan cincin platina polos tersemat anggun menghias jemari–tanda janji tersebut adalah suci dan satu untuk selamanya. Kini, giliran Chuuya melakukan hal serupa–untuk turut mengikat janji mereka menjadi sejarah paling mendebarkan di musim panas sekaligus memedihkan–perpisahan menemukan keduanya melebihi kecepatan waktu dalam bersembunyi.

Tangannya meluruh ditelan ribuan kunang-kunang yang berpendar di udara sore. Cincin tersebut lepas dan bergelinding tanpa arah, kehilangan langkah seperti Dazai yang menjatuhkan peluk setelah kata-katanya ditikam sampai lumpuh. Buket bunga matahari dibiarkan lepas untuk terbang bersama ketawa milik angin yang menyerukan ironi–karena pada akhirnya, hidup dan mati mustahil dipersatukan dalam satu genggam.

"Dazai, aku–" Air matanya beterbangan meraih tangan yang menjauh itu. Chuuya terus membantah walau raganya perlahan berbaur dengan aroma musim panas–mengabur dan dijemput oleh senja yang terlampau merindukan kepulangannya.

"Aku juga mencintai Chuuya! Tidak ingin kehilanganmu dan berpisah lagi!"

"Karena itu, ayo pulang ke rumah kita. Jangan pergi seorang–!"

Sepi menyapa lagi tiada bosan. Gereja menjelma kekosongan yang selalu menjemput kehilangan mendiami jantung. Gaun tinggal gaun tanpa sosok yang meninggalinya–sebatas kenangan tak berperasaan karena hatinya terlanjur hambar ketika merasai. Chuuya pamit dalam kerlipan jingga yang menyempitkan senyumnya menjadi terpojok dalam muram yang berdenyut lemah. Tersedan-sedan untuk luka yang merapuhkan angan paling rupawan sekaligus realita terkejam yang tak terdaftarkan dalam rajutan keinginannya.

* * *

**_Rupa cinta yang bagaimana sampai ingin ditinggalkan kedua kali dalam ketiadaan yang selamanya berduka?_**

* * *

_Kenapa pula Dazai harus terbangun jika matanya terus memejamkan tangis sembari melirihkan nama sang senja? _Takdir sungguh mengesampingkan akal mendapati kehancuran terkonyol di sudut matanya itu.

Dengan lunglai Dazai berjalan. Langkahnya menghampiri bangku di pojok kanan di mana alkitab berstiker bunga tertempel dan menyembunyikan pesan tersebut–sebuah gambar yang dibuat dua belas tahun lalu sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Chuu–ya ..."

Kertas itu lusuh seperti pelukannya. Membuntukan Dazai saat coretan krayon tersebut ditemuinya menguning dan melemah–sebuah gambar di mana mereka menikah dan Chuuya mengenakan gaun putih seperti tadi–sangat cantik sampai Dazai tertampar oleh kebodohannya sendiri–kalau dia sangat cinta dan untuk tetap waras, pemuda itu sekadar membutuhkan Nakahara Chuuya–bukan membunuh waktu dengan menikam rasa di dada.

Mereka kalah taruhan dan bersamaan meninggalkan tangis dalam diam. Tanpa waktu berikutnya yang selamanya tertinggal dalam kesedihan.

_"Mimpi tidak lagi indah ketika kehilanganmu juga kutemui dalam khayal dan realita."_

**Tamat.**

A/N: Seperti kataku di fic sebelumnya, aku bakal spam mau kalian suka/engga HAHAHA. Ide buat bikin fic ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari fic di fandom baka to test, ceritanya ttg Yuuji sama Shouko yang akhirnya menikah dan jelas, fic di baka to test enggak sesuram yang ini. awalnya mau bikin ceritanya berakhir di dazai bundir bareng abu chuuya, tapi enggak jadi karena menurutku terlalu aneh+kependekan, jadi ga imbang ama prolognya wkwkw. Thx buat yang udah review, fav/follow, mohon kritik sarannya juga untuk fanfic yang lebih baik ke depannya~


End file.
